Jitter noise as the major noise source in magnetic recording channel comes with the transitions in channel sequence. Transition distribution of the channel sequence mainly determines the channel noise level/signature, channel information rate and hence the final error rate performance. In high density magnetic recording devices, burst errors caused by long transitions runs are dominant in read channel. Maximum transition run (MTR) codes may be utilized as modulation codes in magnetic recording channel to eliminate these long transition runs. For example, a MTR(j) code may eliminate transition runs longer than j. However, MTR coded channels also suffer additional channel density penalty and performance degradation due to the code rate loss. For example, the code rate of a recording channel implementing a MTR(3) code is limited to 0.9468 or less.
Therein lies the need to provide a method and system for eliminating long transition runs in data processing without the aforementioned shortcomings.